Something to Remember
by wenjing10
Summary: This is an alternate ending (or long ending) of the story "Something Forgotten". Please be warned that it contains mature content.


This is an alternate ending (or long ending) of the story "Something Forgotten". This is suggested by FoxyKhai0209.

Warning: Mature content.

* * *

After I lost memories due to Joon's dark magic, Junjie was depressed. It was a relief that Khai's magical pendant had helped me to remember her and others, but not much about Junjie. Then I remembered today was an important day and I did not have something to give Junjie. So Khai gave me a sun locket pendant that carried a photo of Junjie and I hugging each other. He loved it, and he gave me a locket bracelet that held a photo of us kissing each other. I loved it too, and he kissed me, breaking the spell.

"I love you so much... and I want to be with you," he said as he hugged me.

I was touched by his words and hugged him back. "I love you too... so much, I want to be with you too."

"Wen Jing, I love you a lot and I want you."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to have sex with you," he whispered to me.

"...Oh..." My face immediately turned as red as a tomato.

"I know this is going to be our first, but... I want you to remember more... through... this pleasure..."

I was quiet and I avoided his gaze, uncertain what to answer.

"I know you are nervous, love," Junjie comforted me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "but we have been with each other for years... and... our love grew stronger and deeper. But now you have forgotten everything... leaving me heartbroken... if Khai's pendant and my kiss could help you to regain those memories, I think that taking the next level could work better... make you remember more... through sex... but... I need your consent to make it work..."

He lifted my chin and our eyes stared deeply into each other. "Do you trust me, love? Do not worry, I will wear a condom," he murmured.

After some hesitation, I finally spoke, "...Yes. I want to know more... I want to regain my lost memories... through sex..."

Junjie smiled and carried me in a bridal style. He carried me to the bedroom that we shared. He placed me on the bed and now he was on top of me.

"Just to remind you that I won't stop till you remember everything," he told me and kissed my neck.

"Aaahh~" I moaned in pleasure. He went to kiss my lips passionately. I was surprised but I kissed him back. His tongue slipped into my mouth and my tongue danced with his.

All of the sudden, he took my shirt off, leaving my black bra on. His hands squeezed on my breasts and I shrieked in shock. "Don't worry, I am just teasing you~" he said playfully. I blushed.

He took off his shirt, revealing his well-built torso. _Oh wow, he has such fine muscles..._ I thought and blushed even more. Those many years of Slug Fu training had paid off for him.

"You already have seen me shirtless for some time, love. One of those times was when I was drunk," he told me as he let his long hair to loose completely. He looked different, but still very hot.

"Really?" I asked.

"Let me help you to remember those moments," he replied and pulled down his pants. He was wearing gold coloured boxers. Seeing me distracted by his handsomeness, he pulled down my pants too, revealing my light pink panties.

He climbed on top of me. "Feeling comfortable?" he questioned me seductively.

"I... I..." I could not respond properly.

"Maybe I should do more on foreplay," he answered and kissed me again. I kissed him back too. Our tongues were fighting each other. As we were kissing, Junjie let his hands moved freely and they touched my body everywhere they could. I moaned in pleasure into his mouth.

With one swipe, he unfastened my bra clasp and removed my bra. I tried to cover my exposed breasts with my hands. "It is okay, my dear," Junjie said and slowly removed my hands.

He softly placed his palms on my bare breasts and started to massage them. "Mmm~ Oh~" I moaned breathlessly.

He gave them each a light squeeze and he began to suck my left nipple. "Aaahh!" I shrieked.

He also started twisting my right nipple, giving it the same attention. "Aaahhh! Jun!" I screamed again.

"Just relax, my girl~" he told me sweetly. I lost my breath when he said that. He smirked and continued to build up the pleasure. I sighed in pleasure. He proceeded to switch places on my breasts in hopes that he would give them equal attention. I could only sighed more, feeling aroused.

When he was finished, he licked both of my breasts and nipples. His hands fondled on my back. Meanwhile, my hands were on his muscles, giving them massages. "Oh~ Wen Jing~" he moaned in pleasure. I grinned.

He pulled out a mischievous grin and pinned my waist down. He swiftly pulled my panties off. He saw a wet spot on my panties.

"Getting wet so soon, huh?" he asked in a seductive way. I blushed in embarrassment.

"That is a good response," he whispered and stared at my private area. I tried to close it with my legs.

"Don't be shy, darling~" he calmed me down and pushed my legs apart. He used his fingers to tickle my private area. Since I was ticklish, I giggled when he did that to me.

He smiled and slid two fingers into my entrance. I shivered and gasped at the feeling of something going inside of me. His fingers played with my clit.

"Mmm... AAHHH!" I moaned loudly and squirmed.

He moved his fingers faster. "AAHH! Jun-JUNJIE! St-STOP!" I screamed.

He took out his fingers as a result. "I am sorry..." he apologized.

"It... it's okay..." I panted as I tried to smile, "it's just... wow..."

It was his turn to giggle now. "Glad you like it," he said and pinned my shoulders down. "Since I have pleasured you, now it is your turn to pleasure me," he whispered to me and removed his boxers. I stared at his member, jaw dropped.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand to touch his private area. My blush grew redder. "Make me feel the pleasure," he commanded me.

I nodded and tickled his member. "Aaahh~ Love~" he groaned in pleasure. This made me tickled him faster. "AAHH! Wen!" he shouted. I continued my pace.

"Wen Jing... stop..." he stammered tiredly.

"Sorry..." I apologized as I withdrew my hand.

"What... do you... think?" he questioned me as he tried to breathe normally.

"You are big," I answered. He blushed at my answer. He knew he was big, but some other boys were bigger than his, like Eli.

"I think foreplay is over, milady," he announced and opened the bedside drawer. He pulled out a small square package. He took out a condom from it and wore it on his member.

I lied down on the bed and he lied on top of me. "It is time for the next level," he murmured and kissed me deeply. I did the same too. Before he went inside me, I rolled over and I was on top of him.

"But first, you need more pleasure, honey~" I told him and kissed his neck and nipples.

"Oh yes~ It will be an honor~" he moaned happily as he felt so aroused.

I giggled when I heard him moaning in pleasure. Then, he grabbed my hair and pull me toward him. He kissed me hard.

He rolled over and was once again on top of me again. We kissed each other hungrily. Out of nowhere, he went inside of me.

I screamed in pain into his mouth. He pushed my head to deepen the kiss just to muffle the noise. We paused for a while and our lips separated.

"Are you okay?" he asked me worriedly.

"It... it hurts..." I answered as tears started to flow out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He wiped my tears away.

"It... It's okay... it's normal for us... as couples... first time..."

"Oh... yes." He started to smile again.

"...Yeah..." I smiled back.

With that, he went back and forward as he thrust me slowly. The pain slowly turned into pleasure. I moaned in pleasure. I had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Junjie moaned in pleasure too as he began to speed up. He thrust me hard and deep. I rolled over, yet again, on top of him.

"Oh~ Faster, Junjie~ My love~" I suggested.

"Are you... sure?" He became concerned because he did not want to hurt me again.

"Yes," I answered firmly. Junjie smiled and he grabbed my bottoms. He pushed me hard as he thrust faster.

I moaned loudly. "AAAHHH! YES!"

Hearing that, he thrust me harder and deeper.

I was losing my breath now. "Oh my gosh! LOVE!"

I was feeling very aroused. Junjie rolled over and now he took the dominant position. He was panting and he kept thrusting faster. Our eyes went dull due to the intense pleasure. We could hear our bodies hitting each other in a rhythm. I felt that he was hitting my G-spot. He groaned as he felt my walls were clenching onto his member.

"AAHH! Junjie... I am... coming!" I cried out.

"Me... too!" Junjie cried out too.

The bed began to creak. We screamed as we came. Once we reached our climax, we lied on the bed, panting.

"...Wow..." I panted and my eyes returned to normal.

Junjie smiled weakly and kissed me. "So... do you remember everything now?" he asked.

"Yes... yes!" I cheered and wrapped his head. I pushed him into my lips and kissed him.

"I am so happy for you~" He kissed me back.

"I know... and you look handsome when you are naked..." I smiled.

He chuckled and lied beside me. He hugged me and said, "And you look beautiful when you are naked~"

I hugged him back and nuzzled onto his neck, trying to hide my blush.

He covered our naked bodies with a blanket and we were fast asleep.

* * *

I know... this is my first lemon. So... uh...

Anyway, there will be some stories that will be lemons. To protect viewers who do not want to look at them, I will separate them. So... yeah.


End file.
